internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Tim Ambrose
| birth_place = Newcastle, New South Wales, Australia | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 7 | batting = Right-hand | role = Wicketkeeper | international = true | testdebutdate = 5 March | testdebutyear = 2008 | testdebutagainst = New Zealand | testcap = 639 | lasttestdate = 26 February | lasttestyear = 2009 | lasttestagainst = West Indies | odidebutdate = 15 June | odidebutyear = 2008 | odidebutagainst = New Zealand | odicap = 206 | lastodidate = 28 June | lastodiyear = 2008 | lastodiagainst = New Zealand | odishirt = 12 | club1 = Sussex | year1 = 2001–2005 | club2 = Warwickshire | year2 = 2006–present | clubnumber2 = 12 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 11 | runs1 = 447 | bat avg1 = 29.80 | 100s/50s1 = 1/3 | top score1 = 102 | deliveries1 = – | wickets1 = – | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 31/0 | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 5 | runs2 = 10 | bat avg2 = 2.50 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 6 | deliveries2 = – | wickets2 = – | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = – | catches/stumpings2 = 3/0 | column3 = FC | matches3 = 229 | runs3 = 10,596 | bat avg3 = 33.74 | 100s/50s3 = 17/64 | top score3 = 251* | deliveries3 = 17 | wickets3 = 1 | bowl avg3 = 1.00 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 1/0 | catches/stumpings3 = 600/40 | column4 = LA | matches4 = 170 | runs4 = 3,883 | bat avg4 = 32.63 | 100s/50s4 = 3/22 | top score4 = 135 | deliveries4 = – | wickets4 = – | bowl avg4 = – | fivefor4 = – | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = – | catches/stumpings4 = 164/32 | date = 14 May | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/england/content/player/8845.html Cricinfo }} Timothy Raymond Ambrose (born 1 December 1982) is an Australian born English first-class cricketer. He is a right-handed batsman and wicket-keeper. He commenced his domestic career with Sussex in 2000, although he now plays for Warwickshire. He has represented England but lost his place to Matt Prior in 2009. Ambrose bats in the later middle order, in general, at number 7, as most wicket-keepers do, despite being moved to number 8 in the Edgbaston Test against South Africa in the summer of 2008, and up to no.6 in the same series at Headingley. Ambrose's batting provides a safety net for any remaining higher order batsmen, as well as for the tail-end. Ambrose managed an impressive 36 runs off 94 deliveries in the second innings of the second npower Test against the Proteas, considering England were all out for 203. Then, in the 3rd test, Ambrose managed a safe 22 runs from 59 balls in the 1st innings, before staying in for over two hours in the 2nd innings, hitting just 19 runs from 80 deliveries. Ambrose is also renowned and criticised for how far back he stands behind the wicket. His first notable cricketing performance was in the Second XI Championship in 2000, when he played two games in the season. He soon established himself in the first-class team, having helped Sussex out of the Second Division and helping them stay in the First Division ever since. Since 2003, Ambrose has played Twenty20 cricket. Ambrose transferred to Warwickshire in 2006. His highest first-class score, achieved in May 2007, was an innings of 251 not out, against Worcestershire. Ambrose formed half of Warwickshire's record fifth wicket partnership when he and Jim Troughton added 335 against Hampshire, at Birmingham, on 24 April 2009. With Laurie Evans, he also set a new Warwickshire record for a sixth wicket partnership on 1 July 2015: the pair added 327 against Ambrose's former county Sussex in the County Championship, also at Birmingham. Having held the previous county record for a sixth wicket partnership, 226 with Heath Streak against Worcestershire at New Road in 2007, Ambrose continues to be the only man to have featured in two current record partnerships for Warwickshire. External links * Category:England Test cricketers Category:England One Day International cricketers Category:England Twenty20 International cricketers Category:English cricketers Category:English wicket-keepers Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers